Checkmate
by ShanaSamVXD
Summary: You and Gray had been dating since the last year, and you always wanted him but he's not ready yet. Now, he wants to play a game of chess, but with a little twist. ;D GrayXReader. Warning: Lemon and Sexual Content.


Title: **Checkmate**

 **Hey guys! So, I see you (accidentally) stumbled on this page. It's my first story I published here in , if you want to check out my other non-perveted stories, just log on and look for a profile named: Shana Sam.**

 **Warning: Some chapters 'may' contain sexual scenes that are not suited for 100 years old and above, just kidding. It's up to you if you'll read it or not.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and especially all created by Hiro. But the story is mine.**

 **So, maybe that's all.. Here you go. :)**

...

 **Chapter 1: Almost Taken You**

...

Silence.. It was spreading in the entire living room as the two mages stared at the board, obviously serious from what they're doing. The Raven Haired Mage tapped his chin and thinking so deeply, while you on the other hand, is so nervous because you have less pieces than Gray's. You got two horses, two bishops, some pawns and a king, while Gray on the other hand, still got his queen, two horses, two castles, some pawns and a king. It was really obvious that he had the advantage.

The Raven Haired Mage finally made his move, he took the queen and placed it somewhere on the board. It's your turn now, and it's really hard to decided. You took the horse, moved and placed it somewhere on the board. Gray thought for awhile, but suddenly stood up and bent at you, giving you a passionate kiss. You kissed him back and started to moan into the kiss. You suddenly felt his tongue poke on your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You complied and let him explore your cavern, then the fight for dominance started. Gray pulled off of the kiss and traced his tongue from your lips to your jaw line and then to your neck, where he sucked the place where your guild mark is located. "Crap, I'm- i'm getting more and more se- sensitive." you mumbled as you felt him smile and slowly moved his head away and sat down.

You and Gray were dating since the last year, and he always show his love for you by kissing and leaving love marks on your body, but still you're a 'virgin'. You also loved Gray, he's so sweet and you always 'want' him, but he always explains that he wasn't ready and it's not really the right time. Since you're not that kind of flirty girl, you're just respecting what he wants and waits for the right time.

He sat down and looked at the board. He quickly took the queen and circled it around the board. Your heart started to pound faster, knowing you'll commit defeat soon. He smirked as he landed it somewhere on the board.

...

...

"Checkmate." he said with the sexiest voice he can do and with a devilish smirk.

"Damn." you groaned and smacked the board with both of your hands. Gray quietly gulped and then placed his right arm on the board, with a devilish smirk formed on his face.

"So, I won, and you lost." Gray said, still on his sexiest voice.

"So what?" you muttered, obviously annoyed.

"I remember a while ago that.. we agreed to something." He said.

"Huh?" you said as you pictured the things that happened earlier.

 _'Whoever lost on this game, will be a slave for the entire day.' Gray said with a smirk as he prepared the board. You just nodded on what he said and started to sit down._

You gulped and saw Gray's smirk become wider and more devilish. "I guess you remembered." Gray said as he started to slowly move his head forward to you. You closed your eyes and expecting for a kiss, but you felt his cold breath on your ears, making you slightly shiver. "As my slave, and as my girlfriend.." he whispered as he licked your ears, making you moan and place your hand on his external shirt, rubbing his well-toned body. "Go fetch a drink for me.." he said with a jokingly yet serious voice as he pulled away and leaned down on the couch. You lowly groaned and stood up and went to the kitchen to grab something for him to drink. You came back with a glass of wine and saw him not-so naked on the couch, his upper clothing vanished, you blushed and quickly served him the glass of wine and sat down beside him while he grabbed the glass and started to drink. You unexpectedly sat onto something and quickly stood up and saw Gray's hand. You mentally panicked and he stopped drinking and looked at you with a smirk. He then grabbed your hand and pulled you into a passionate kiss. They're still some mililiters of wine on his mouth and you started to sip some on his mouth as you sat down on his legs and wrapped your legs around his waist and your hands around his neck. He hungrily kissed you and totally messed you up while both of you were suddenly felt his manhood grinding on your skirt and you let out a moan as you pulled out of the kiss, lines of wine started to pour down on your mouth. Gray traced his tongue from your mouth down to your neck, licking the trace of wine. You quickly pushed him away and smacked him down onto the couch, making you on the top. You quickly took off your shirt, leaving you almost half naked but with your 'almost' transparent bra. He smiled and let out a chuckle and quickly shifted positions with you. You first protested, and started struggling, wedging your hands around. He quickly grabbed your hands and pinned them down and gave you a devilish smirk. "Woah, woah. Just relax, I'll take it slow for you." he said, the most sexiest smirk formed on his face as he started to move his head down, stopping on your ears. "This is what you want, right?" he asked, his cold breath started to become a warm one. "I'm gonna give you what you like." he said as you pulled away and dove into your mouth, kissing you like it was the first time. You already received thousands of kiss from him, but for you, that kiss was the best. Full of compassion and sweetness. His hands started to wander around your body, and stopped at the top of your below clothing. He took it off and threw it somewhere on the living room while his lips working on yours. You moaned as you felt a finger rubbing on your panties. "You're wet here." he said as he pulled away and sucked your earlobe. You pushed him away again and started to sat up straight and started to unclip your bra and threw it somewhere on the room. Gray smiled and suddenly gave you a kiss, making you lie down the couch again. As he was working with your mouth, his hand were massaging one of your breasts and giving it a soft pinch making you jump a little. He pulled out of the kiss and started to trail his tongue from your mouth to your neck, sucking your pulse.

"G-gray.." you moaned softly as you felt his manhood grinding on your panty. He stopped sucking your neck and kissed you passionately, while you were unzipping his pants. "You're ready, I guess." He slowly said as he pulled away from the kiss and helped you to took off his pants, leaving him with his boxers. He dove again for another kiss and now, he's roughly massaging your breasts. You felt his cold breath blowing through your breast. You looked at him and he looked at you with a smirk as he sucked your right nipple and his hand playing, twisting, and twirling your other nipple. You let out a moan as he sucked the nipple and softly bit it. "G-Gray.." you mumbled as you placed your hands on the back of his head and encouraging him to continue and suck harder. He pulled away and looked at you with a giggle. "I like it when you're being pleasured." He said as he went near your face and caught your lips again as his right hand roamed from your belly-button to your thighs, and into your panties. "Huh? It's so wet here." he said as he pulled away from the kiss and look down to your panty. "It's your fault. You're making me wet." you said with a moan as you felt his finger inserted to your clit. "Geez. It's just a finger but it's so tight." Gray said as he tried to insert another one, but you let out a loud moan, making him to stop from doing it. "Did I hurt you?" Gray asked as he was about to pull out his finger. "D-don't sto- stop." you moaned and gave him a pleasuring look. "(y/n)." Gray mumbled as he dove to you again to gave you a reassuring kiss while he enters the second finger. "It's in." he said as he pulled away and scissored his fingers inside, making you moan his name. Gray thrust his fingers slowly at first, and then faster and faster. After for a few seconds, he unexpectedly inserted another finger, and started to thrust it harder. "G-Gray.. Harder, harder." you moaned as he smirked and sucked your nipple.

"I'm- I'm going to come!" you moaned as Gray sped up the thrust of his fingers. Without hesitation, you let out a long moan and came as Gray still thrusting his fingers. He took it out and licked and sucked his fingers, he looked at you and then dove again to give you a kiss, for you to taste your own cum and his sweet lips. While kissing, you took off your panty and his boxers, revealing his thick and delicious manhood, pre-cum dripping from his shaft. You pulled off the kiss and pushed him down on the opposite side of the couch, you started to grind your clit to his cock, he bit his bottom lip and placed his hands on your thighs, trying to put his cock inside you. You smiled at him and then forced yourself to pull away, and dove to his member. He whinned as he realized he let go of your thigh, and then arched his back as he felt something or someone licking the shaft of his penis. You giggled at his reaction and started to devour his manhood. You smiled as you heard him moan, you start bobbing your head, trying to devour all of it. After a few seconds, you stopped at the shaft of penis and trailed your tongue from the shaft to his balls, sucking and licking it. You started to devour his cock again and bobbed your head, repeating the sequences over and over again. "Ngh. (y/n), I'm going to- to come!" Gray moaned and without warning, he dumped the load of his shaft inside your mouth, with you swallowing it and sucking his shaft like a bottle of milk. You pulled away and and he went to you and kissed you, tasting his cum. While kissing, he pushed you down and you felt something poking your pussy. "Are you ready?" He asked as he pulled away from the kiss, you just nodded at him and gave you a smile. He was about to insert his cock inside, but...

"Gray? I brought what you asked me to bring." Lucy said and knocked a couple more times again, this time harder.

You and Gray panicked as Gray signaled you to grab your clothes and hide somewhere on the apartment. You was confused on where you threw your clothes, but then you found some and wore it and hide on the kitchen as Gray grabbed his shirt and wore it.

"Gray? You there?!" Lucy said annoyed and knocking harder and harder.

"Coming." Gray stated as he went to the door and opened it, revealing Lucy carrying a box.

"Oh, you're early." Gray said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"And you're late." Lucy said, in a lowly annoyingly voice as she handed the box. "Here's what you asked from Natsu, he was going somewhere and he didn't have the time to bring this to you personally. So, he ordered me to." Lucy said as you accepted the box.

"Did you take a peek at it?" Gray said as he carried the box. Lucy shaked her head and started to turn around but stopped and looked inside.

"Is that (y/n)'s bra and panty?" Lucy said as she pointed the clothing lying on the floor near the door. Gray gulped and quickly moved to hide it.

"Is it?" Gray said with laughs. "It was... It wasn't actually a bra, it was my hat. And that's my underwear." Gray said innocently as he scratched the back of his head.

Lucy looked at him for a while and shrugged the thought and started to turn around. "Well, I'm going. Cya." Lucy said as she started to walk away and gave a slight wave. Gray waved back and quickly closed the door using his leg and gave out a sigh. "That was close." Gray mumbled as you went to him. Gray looked at you with a smirk.

"What is that?" you asked as you pointed the box.

"Well, I asked Natsu to give me something, and since we're having fun. I have some things here for this day to be a lot more fun." He said in a sexiest voice and with a smirk as he placed the box on the table and opened it. You took a peek of it and your eyes widen.

"This is going to be fun." he said again as he unexpectedly gave you a kiss.

...

 **A/N: Ok, this is now the first chapter. I don't really know if I will continue, just leave reviews, ok? Thanks for reading, 'maybe' this doesn't end here. And btw, visit my Quotev profile if you want. :)**


End file.
